Тенно
'' 'Тенно' '' є фракції контрольована гравцями. Кожен гравець є Тенно з обладунками, що називається Warframe. Бойові можливості, надані Варфреймам значно досконаліші ніж, тіла "високотехнологічних"Гриннір; навіть самий недосвідчений Тенно може спокійно пробитися через орди основних піхотинців, а команди досвідчених Тенно - проти смертоносної ворожої загрози. Пробудження від сну до глибокого ворожого світу, Тенно мало знають про самі себе. Кожен Тенно несе основну зброю, пістолет та зброя ближнього бою. Їх арсенал включає в себе гвинтівки різних типів, дробовики, пістолети, мечі, і екзотичну зброю ближнього бою, таких як жердини, осей, і силових рукавичок. Різні Варфрейми наділені власними унікальними здібностями, починаючи від блискавичної швидкості Вольта та смертельної лавини Фроста. Крім того, модульна природа броні Варфреймів дає можливість для оновлень і налаштування. Використовуючи зброю, пристосувалися до різних ситуацій, використовуючи тільки момент простою між місіями. Зброя Тенно створили величезну кількість «Home Grown" зброї та обладнання - багато що з цього походять від Orokin колегами, але деякі з них оригінальні. Тенно зброї в цілому, як правило, мають гладкі лінії, символічне дизайн, і "органічне" формування, що дає їм гладкий, хижий вид. Тенно зброю насправді одним з найбільш широко доступні для гравців. Лотус За відродження з кріостазісе, то Тенно керується фігури, відомої як Lotus. Стверджуючи, збереження свого народу всяку ціну, Лотос відправляє і направляє Тенно через місій шпигунства, саботажу, оборони, знищення, перехоплення і порятунку. На цих місій, Лотос направляє Тенно, використовуючи аудіо команди, що передаються з невідомому напрямку. Як і решта Тенно культури, вона залишається оповита таємницею, думав, що Natah Квест проливає більше світла у її походження і мотивах. Деякі види зброї несуть Лотоса емблему, щоб відрізнити їх як унікальні або Тенно-змінені, в той час як інші види зброї несуть символ просто в якості товарного знака в Тенно будівництва. Заручників звільнили під час Порятунок місії, як видається, людина, і носити комбінезони, які несуть Лотоса емблему. Він підозрював, що ці заручники людини, або без броні Тенно. Liset '' Liset '' є гнучкою безпілотний Тенно десантний, який використовується для транспортування гравців своєї місії і від видобутку. Під Liset є однією Вітрувіанська людина - як салону, яке відкривається при розгортанні або витяг необхідні. У Лисець також оснащений технологією променем, який може використовуватися для транспортування важких вантажів, таких як Formorian Силові жили. Speculation General Тенно загадкові в крайності, і більшість деталей про їхнє життя, походження і мотивах невідомих. Враховуючи це таємниця, існує багато спекуляцій навколо багато аспектів Тенно. Враховуючи, що Тенно може зберігатися в біостаза, вимагають підтримки життя, можуть кровоточити, дихати, померти, і що різні персонажі, такі як Загальні Саргас Рук і Лех Кріль, зверніться до Warframes себе костюми, добре встановлено, що Warframes є обладунки та що вони містять життя, органічні Тенно. Це посилений Лотос "у грі коментар, " Крім вас, я не можу виявити ніяких форм життя на кораблі ", які можуть бути почуті під винищення Місія и після того як всі вороги будуть убиті. Кожен Тенно, як відомо, володіють трьома окремими силами, які складають їх силу. Перша сила імовірно енергія недійсними. Інформаційний Кодекс від Екскалібур прем'єр прямо вказує, що особи, Тенно "є скорочення в порожнечу", і що Orokin, побудовані костюми навколо них; ці костюми будучи прем'єр Warframes. Він як і раніше ще не пояснив, як Тенно закінчили з промислово зворотної інженерії Warframes, на відміну від передбачуваних варіантів Orokin. Крім того, в одній точці під час Злодій Приз, капітан Злодій стверджує, що '' "Тенно не контролювати божественну енергію Warframe в. Тенно в тому, що енергія. Кожен Warframe управляти всього лише склянку формуванні вашої люті світло." '' Це наводить на думку, що повноваження кожного Тенно володіє приходять від самих Тенно, ніж їх Warframes, і Warframes може просто направити або збільшити ці здібності. Це додатково підтверджується Носоріг прем'єр Кодекс, який описує Тенно поза костюм, використовуючи здібності як Iron Skin без Warframe. Друга сила травня відсилає Technocyte Касперського. Lephantis 'и цитата з Orokin Derelict безпосередньо благає Тенно, що вони "ваша плоть", і що Зараження "обійняти тебе. Чому ти осквернити нас?". Це підтверджується за допомогою Заражений Меса зустрічається у Пацієнт Zero, який знаходиться під контролем Mutalist Далко V і може використовувати Warframe здібності, незважаючи на описані Лотосом як "порожніх" і без Тенно , Третя сила, а безпосередньо заявив Teshin, є Оро. Як не так багато інформації була випущена на цю тему поки це до спекуляції. На відміну від цього, є, ймовірно, чувствующей управлінням Chroma в The New Strange, який використовує свої здібності, а також - чи не хоча точне стан цієї Warframe разу не безпосередньо детально зупинився на. Там також немає переконливих доказів, що людиноподібна істота описано в Rhino прем'єр Кодексу є Тенно, і той факт, що оповідач не знав навіть повернення Zariman в від Порожнечі, хоча працював на "незліченні", як і сама тварюка, може насправді спростувати теорію в цілому. Можна припустити, що Warframes, які існували під час війни з розумних були унікальні - тобто, що було тільки в одиничних екземплярах кожен, побудовані навколо однієї Тенно. Це підтверджується описом Valkyr Warframe: "оригінал" будучи експериментував на, і всі наступні Warframes є копії, що один оригінал; відображаючи тим самим збиток, нанесений на нього. Крім того, Нова Warframe, який був розроблений в Тенно Ради (у стверджує, Лотос), властивість Міраж Warframe втрачається "назавжди" на її руйнування (як показав під час Приховані повідомлення квест) і частини Зародження Warframe знайдені на всьому протязі системи після його знищення, виявлених в кінці лімбо теореми пошуках, плюс подальше відновлення рами з креслень припускає, що за винятком кількох основних Warframes, всі були спеціально розроблені і єдиному - тільки скопіювали масово сучасної Тенно боротьбі з переважаючими числами протиборчі угрупування володіють. Trivia *The plural of Tenno is just Tenno. *Each Tenno behind the Warframes have official concepts and ideas to what they look like Tenno have faces? as stated by Art Director Mynki in Devstream #4 which may or may not be revealed in the future. These concepts may also be subject to change throughout development. *The Corpus seem to refer to the Tenno as "The Betrayers." ** The moniker "Betrayers" seems to be partially explained by the Stalker's Codex entry, in which he claims that the Tenno slaughtered their masters at the Mercury Terminus in the aftermath of the Great War. ** This is further explained by the Anti Moa Synthesis, which reveals the Corpus originated from within Orokin society and became little more than scavengers after its downfall, explaining why they - and not just Stalker - see the Tenno as betrayers. *Possible note of worth, the Stalker refers to himself, and the others gathered around him as 'low guardians', making distinction between the low guardians and the Tenno. It is possible that the Tenno were regarded as 'high', or the highest, guardians of the Orokin. From the in-game description of the Misa Syandana Prime, we also know that there were Temple Guards as well. *''Tennō'' (天皇) means in Japanese "Divine Emperor". Additionally, in the Buddhist faith, the Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennō) are four guardian deities who watch over each cardinal direction. *In the Profit trailer, Alad V insulted the Tenno as "mute peasants" for humor, referring to the fact that Tenno have never been heard speaking verbally. *Nova's Profile describes her existence as the result of "Tenno High Council" research, indicating that there is some sort of Tenno governing structure. **The "Tenno High Council" is a reference to the Design Council, a select group of players mostly consisting of Founders that can vote and provide opinions on concepts and designs made by Digital Extremes before they are released to the public. Nova was the first Warframe created from the Design Council's input. * In the prologue added in the recent update 14, Vor states that the Ascaris is nearly attached to the Tenno's spine. This implies that Tenno are biological and possess at least some biological structures that are analogous to those present in humans. * Previously, there was much debate about whether the "player character" was a single Tenno switching frames or multiple Tenno, each with their own personal frame (ala an MMO character select screen, all individual but all technically existing at the same time). Since the release of The Limbo Theorem and Ordis asking the Operator (the player character) to exercise caution when they "occupy this frame" is can firmly be said that the player is a single Tenno, and that they are indeed switching Warframes. ** Shortly after this reveal there was some debate about whether or not Ordis was breaking the fourth wall, but in a Reddit AMA Steve confirmed it was not.DE Developers Talk on Reddit * Назва "Тенно" сходить до Хайден Тенно персонажа з Digital Extremes 'и попередній ігровий Dark Sector. Warframe часто використовує поняття, художніх стилів, імена та інші матеріали з Dark Sector, через його духовним спадкоємцем до самої гри. * Тенно, здається, сидіти в положенні , сейдза вигляді японському стилі вітальні. Категорія:Фракції